Voltron: Legendary Defender (Upcoming Seasons)
Voltron: Legendary Defender aired on Netflix on June 10th, 2016. Season 3 Episodes All 16 episodes of Season 3. Each episode runs for 23 minutes. The third season is apparently scheduled to air in September 2017. # The Rise of Lotor Part 1: '''In the aftermath of Zarkon's defeat and Shiro's disappearance, Team Voltron are ready to go their separate ways, however a new enemy rises, elsewhere Shiro find himself in a mysterious void. # '''The Rise of Lotor Part 2: After Shiro have been taken by Prince Lotor, Keith and the rest of the team must hatch a plan to outwit Lotor and save Shiro. # The Lion Roar: ' After escaping Lotor, the team rest at an outpost where Key-Ton, inspired by the Paladins's battle-determining actions during with Zarkon suggests that The Paladins destroyed the Galra empire and end the War immediately by triggering the Lion Roar. #'Inner Swamp: Horrified by his actions, Shiro leaves the outpost and end up in a mysterious and alien Swamp where his fears and doubts are exposed. And Keith and the Paladins learns about being "connecting to the Universe" from two unlikely sources. #'The return of Sendak:' After been reunited, Shiro learns how to control his Lion Roar from Sokka a former member of the Druids, following his advice, Shiro facing an old enemy, Sendak. #'Knowledge or Death:' After leaving the swamp, The Paladins discovered that the Blade of Marmora had fallen to the Galra Empire, forcing Keith and Shiro to recover their alliance and free the rebel group. #'Under the Sea: '''receiving a distress call from Plaxum, The team heads to Queen Luxia's planet only to find out that a new enemy is working under the waters. #'Sticks and Stones: The Balmera is getting attacked by Prince Lotor and a Robeast, however luckily. Voltron goes to the rescue along with a new power for Hunk. #'Spirits of the Forest: ' The Olkari's forests are slowly dying and King Lubos blame Voltron for the devastation, Pidge much figured out how the corruption is spreading. #'Between the Lions:'The Paladins discovered that their Lions can change shape, where Prince Lotor is determined how to control the Black Lion. #'''Return to the Arena: The Paladins goes to an unexpected place, Zarkon's gladiator ring where Shiro must confront his own emotional turmoil to rally the warriors into the ranks of their Alliance. #'Holo-cause Part 1:' Team Voltron and their allies makes final preparations for an attack on Holo-cause, A Galra work camp but their plans are destroyed when Prince Lotor discovers their whereabouts in the camp. #'Holo-cause Part 2: '''Shiro, Pidge, Matt, and Lance devise a new plan for escaping the camp, involving Dr. Holt in their plans, while Keith, Hunk and Allura are still trapped at Lotor's Ship. Haggar make an more powerful Robeast to go against Voltron. #'Haggar's Final Spell:' determined to prove her worth to Lotor, Haggar unleashes a deadly Spell that binds her and the Paladins's fates. Meanwhile, Keith and Shiro are starting to get unexpected feelings for each other #'Paint it Black:' Haggar plans a attack on the swamp, In order to save the Team's lives, Shiro must make the ultimate sacrifice, all the while the team figured out a way to break the binding spell. #'Haggar's Venom:Haggar continues enact her deadly plan on the swamp tree. Having lost his powers and the Black Lion destroyed Shiro has given up hope but the rest of the Paladins are not giving up without a fight Season 4 Episodes #'''Zarkon's Return: After get out of his comatose state, Zarkon is even more determined get the Black Lion from Shiro and stop him and the Paladins of disrupting his rule, meanwhile the Paladins discovering new powers and new weapons as well as a new friend. #'Back at the Garrison:' after a re-attack on Zarkon, The Paladins find themselves back on earth, where they were gone for not that long, only to disappear at the exact same time where they found the Blue Lion. #'The Legend Returns:' After Commander Iverson take Shiro and The Lions, The Paladins must figure figure out a way to get Shiro and The Lions without exposing themselves. Meanwhile, Allura and Coran figure out a way to get Earth. #'Coran's Lost Days:' After get to Earth, Coran experiences the highs and lows of the Earth; After escaping the Garrison, the group meets up with Lance's family and decide to head to Garrison City, the home of the Galaxy Alliance. #'The Storm:' Lance and Keith accepts a job from a local fisherman and former Garrison teacher to make money and the man accuses Shiro of abandoning his heart and losing the man's old job. In the large, ensuing storm, Shiro recounts to Pidge and Hunk the events of his past before the Kerberos Mission, at the same time Keith tells lance on why he booted out the Galaxy Garrison. #'The Stars Archer:' Lance and Keith become sick due to being exposed to a storm previously, so Shiro and Pidge goes to an herbalist to find a cure. But after finding it, Pidge is caught by the Stars Archers and imprisoned by Iverson, In order to rescue Pidge, Shiro and Hunk team up with a unexpected ally. #'Allura's A-Team:' With the Paladins back on Earth, Allura trains a crew of backup Paladins to battle back among them is Sam, Matt, Shay, Kolivan and Slav—but no one can guess how soon the next strike will hit. #'The Drill Robeast: '''Having successfully reach Garrison City, The Paladins are determined to journey to Garrison City in the hopes of finding Coran. However, they discovers a drill-like Robeast, heading straight for Garrison City, intent on destroying the City. #'Lakewashed:' after arrive in Garrison City to find Coran and inform Space Marshal Graham about the Galra Empire but they must go to a mysterious Lake where they learn that Iverson has brainwashed people and Shiro learns the truth about his past. #'Space Marshal:' The Paladins breaks into Galaxy Alliance's headquarters to inform Space Marshall Graham of the Galra Empire, which Iverson has kept secrets from the Alliance . #'Return to Kerberos:' In order to get back up to Space, The Paladins split up to gather resources for a super teludav, Shiro and Keith travel into the edge of the solar system, Kerberos where an unlikey old face resurface. #'The Space Desert: By the information provided by the Galaxy Alliance, Lance and Hunk travel to a facility on Mars to get a scientist where Lance's family been held. #'Back into Space Part 1:'Pidge and Coran travels to a district at Garrison City to acquire a powerful crystal. When they is about to leave with the crystal, they encouter Colleen Holt, Pidge's mother and the Ro-Beast from their last encounter at Garrison City. Season 5 Episodes #'''Back into Space Part 2: After get back in space, the Paladins are planning their next move and resting, however their reunion with the others is short live when someone from earth arrives unexpectedly on the ship. #'The Night is Still Young:' Shiro train The Auxiliary Paladins, while Allura and the other Paladins head to a planet filled with darkness called Blackmer to help the citizens, but who is going to help them. #'Rise Maahox Rise: '''A new emery from the Druids named Maahox captures Keith and the Red Lion, sending The Paladins to Druid Territory to rescue him and the Red Lion. #'Keith's Galra Out: An unrecognizable Keith experiences the highs and lows of being a Galra; When Zarkon puts a bounty on Shiro's head, every Bounty Hunter in the world is after capturing Shiro, so Keith must use his Galra status to rescue him. #'''Space Mall Returning: it's Altea's 10,000 anniversary, so Shiro and Keith sneak back onto the Space Mall in hopes of finding Shiro’s missing amulet after it disappear from Zarkon's Black possessions, but first they must deal with Varkon, meanwhile Coran and Hunk argued on the preparations of the anniversary. #'Wlid Black:' during preparations for the anniversary, Shiro get evil ways cause chaos as Keith, Lance and the rest of the Paladins are repairing for the big Altea anniversary, can Keith and Sam solve the mystery of Shiro's shift in personality. #'Universal Scum: '''Over come with pressure from the bounty and the endangered of The team, Shiro decided to give himself up to Zarkon, elsewhere Coran, Sam and Sokka are on a special mission to cure Shiro's amulet, meanwhile Maahox ruined the anniversary by taking the amulets. #'Recipe for Disaster:' Maahox make a new Ro-beast to battle Voltron elsewhere The Paladins and the Auxiliary Paladins are training with Coran on Datamere where Hunk accidentally entered a cooking contest #'Into the Lions:' with the Lions becoming weaker, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk entered their deepest paladins memories to cure their Lions. #'Slav Fish:''' # # # Category:TV Series Category:Science fiction Category:Upcoming Category:Voltron